Crack: Don't try it!
by DevilTwins
Summary: Another Collaboration Fic. This is a pure crack-fic. There will be mini plots but other than that, there is no point in this. It's just for fun, and we hope you like it!


**WARNING: This fanfiction story contains...Well...A lot of shit. Sorry if you loose brains cells. **  
**Skye: Here we are again!**  
**Smoron: RANDOM GENERIC INSULT XD (lol, Naruto Abridged...)**  
**Skye: Oy, Naruto's okay, you don't need to diss it.**  
**Smoron: ...JK GUYS I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME (lol, Soul Eater Abridged...)**  
**...Anyway...The crack-sripting:**

**

* * *

**

**Skye-** No really I love the video

**Smoron-** :D Thanks! You're like one of the nicest people I know, you know that? No joke, you are

**Skye-** *laughs* Thanks and you're one of the funniest people in the world.

**Smoron-** (: no problemo

**Skye-** But really your video was epic!

**Smoron-** ^^ thanks

**Skye-** It's like **whooosh**! Ya know... in that way ya do it...

**Smoron-** *laughs* wow WOOOOSHHHH :P

**Skye-** *laughs* I miss ya...

**Smoron-** :( I miss you too

**Skye-** *hug*

**Smoron-** *hug*

**Skye-** BUT REALLY GIN'S RELEASE IS AWESOME

**Renji- ***comes out of nowhere* GROUP HUG *hugs both*

**Skye-** IT'S LIKE A 15 foot blade! RENJI! yay!

**Smoron-** *hugs Renji like it's the end of the world*

**Skye-** *hugs Renji* *laughs*

**Renji-** I feel so loved XD

**Smoron-** Awww...You should. Hey, I started your birthday drawing :D

**Renji-** You remembered?

**Smoron-** Uh-huh!

**Renji-** Thank you *ruffles hair*

**Smoron-** August 31st :) How do people NOT love you?

**Renji-** I dunno... it's either Ichigo or Grimmjow or Byakuya or Toshiro or Ulquiorra... basically a lot of guys that take away the attention from me.

**Smoron-** :( Poor Ren-chan. But you KNOW Kuchiki-taicho and Grimmy-kat ARE awesome

**Renji-** ...

**Smoron-** But I love you the most! :D

**Renji-**Thank... you...?

**Smoron-** This may sound stalker-like, but I have a LOT of pictures of you :D

**Skye-** Oh how this would be awesome if there was a certain whitey snowball taicho was here...

**Renji**- O.O you really are a fan aren't you?

**Smoron-** Yep ^0^

_*and now Toshiro appears out of thin air*_

**Toshiro-** Oy...Abarai..What are you doing here?

**Skye-** TOSHI-KUN! *glomp*

**Toshiro-** ...Uhh...?

**Smoron- **Oh dont worry, she wont hurt you :)

**Renji-** Hello Taicho

**Toshiro-** What the hell?

**Skye-** Hiiiiiii! sorry... *gets off*

**Toshiro-** Fukutaicho, can you explain to me why there's a girl glomping me? or at least WAS

**Renji-** I think she loves you...

**Smoron-** Mhmm...You should be nicer, Shiro-chan

**Skye-** Eh.. .it's ok

**Smoron-** Pfft, it's not

**Skye- **I don't care about it, don't worry. *smiles*

**Toshiro-** *sigh* How can I be nice to someone I don't even know?

**Skye-** Sorry for glomping you like that

**Smoron- **Then GET TO KNOW HER -_-"

**Renji-** Wow... Taicho does have a heart

**Toshiro-** OY! :(

**Skye-** *laughs at renji's comment* Sorry... it was funny

**Renji-** Heh

**Toshiro-** Do you want me to tell Kuchiki-taicho that you've been slacking off?

**Renji-** NO! SRY HITSUGAYA-TAICHO

**Smoron-** RAWR! NO! Unless that means I can meet him :O

**Skye-** Eheheheh...Oh, Smoron...

**Smoron-** :)

**From a distance:** NEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNn

**Smoron-** ...Kon?

**Skye- **Oh shit... *runs away and hides behind Toshi*

**Kon- **NEEE-SAAN! WHERE IS MY BELOVED NEE-SAN?

**Smoron- **Kon, what the fuck? She's not here. So, shoo

**Skye-** Heh, yeah... we're not that developed as Rangiku or Orihime or even Rukia for that matter. O.O

**Smoron-** So even though you're mad funny and adorable...Buzz off :)

**Renji- ***sorta drools at the names mentioned above*

**Smoron-** Renji! :O

**Renji-** What! I can't help it, I'm a man dammit

**Smoron-** *tries hitting him on the head but can't cuz hes too tall*

**Renji-** Heh

**Smoron-** :\ stupid height

**Skye-** *laughs*

**Smoron-** But. On the bright side, I'm taller than Shiro-chan :D

**Toshiro-** *a mixture of a growl, grumble, and rawr*

_Smoron's Note:And now a random conversation between Smoron and Skye...Nothing to do with Bleach :P_

**Skye-** (...?)

**Smoron-** (...what?)

**Skye-** (your status)

_Skye's Note: You see, we chat as we live on two completely different continents now, thus the earlier random "I miss you" "I miss you too" *hug!* thing..._

**Smoron-** (Oh yeah...I went to the barthroom to take my contacts off and I saw axe there and decided to smell it...)

**Skye-** (O.O)

**Smoron-** (mhmm)

**Skye-** (*laughs* Matt was wearing axe once and Amy got high off it)

_Skye's Note: They are our classmates and yes, we did change the names, so don't even think about trying to search us up on facebook. Coz you guys are awesome creeps like that ^.~_

**Smoron-** (...wtf...)

**Skye-** (and she hates Matt)

**Smoron-** (again...WTFFFF)

**Skye-** (coz... he flirts with her too much and yeah... but it was funny. I sorta got high too)

**Smoron-** (ahahaha wow)

**Skye-** (XD)

**Smoron-** (WOW)

**Skye-** (yeah ik)

**Smoron-** (*laughs*)

_Smoron's note: And nosey little Toshi was listening in to us -_-_

**Toshiro-** What's axe?

**Smoron- **This body spray for men that supposidly makes women run after them

_Skye's Note: Can't you just imagine Grimmy with Axe on...?_

_Smoron's Note: *huge blush* *Drools* Ah... Grimmjow..._

_Skye's Note: I know right... *drools along with Smoron*_

**Renji- **Hm... I'll ask Ichigo if he has some

**Smoron-** Pfft... Don't use the Dark Tempations one

**Smoron-** Does NOT smell good

**Skye-** Why were you curious about it Toshi-kun?

**Smoron-** He wants more Rangiku AHHAHAHHAHAHAA

**Skye-**... *smiles*** Thoughts: **SCREW HER!

**Smoron-** ...JAJAJA!

**Renji-** Yeah... so Smoron... can I see what you have so far?

**Smoron-** For the drawing? uhh...i only drew your face and the basic lines of how your sitting. soo...not until later :P

**Renji-** *pouts* aww...

**Smoron-** :( Sorry

**Renji-** *smiles again* that's okay

**Smoron-** Hey, whats your favorite song? Cuz I'm drawing you listening to music :)

**Renji-** Something that's related to metal or rock

**Smoron-** :D I LOVE YOU

**Toshiro-** So where do you get this..Axe...?

**Skye-** Wow... so you _do_ want to impress Rangiku?

**Toshiro-** Nooo...

**Skye-** Momo?

**Toshiro-** Matsumoto is waaay too old...And Momo's like a sister to me

**Skye-** Karin?

**Toshiro-** ...

**Skye-** Ahaha

**Smoron-** *smirks*

**Skye-** *smirks too* Got it didn't I?

**Toshiro-** ...I never said yes *scowl*

**Skye-** But you paused though, no?

**Toshiro-** I was...Simply trying to remember who Karin was...?

**Skye-** Hehe nice try. But you know Karin is a tom boy, she hangs out with guys, she's probably immune to Axe

**Smoron-** *trying to contain laugher*

**Skye-** So try something else

**Toshiro-** Uhh...

**Skye-** Hm...

**Smoron-** Try playing soccer :D

**Skye-** Like maybe a gift?

**Smoron-** She loves soccer

**Skye-** Yeah! that'd work!

**Renji-** :D Me too

**Smoron-** Really, Renji? Really

**Renji-** mhm ^_^

**Smoron-** This is for To-Hitsugaya-taicho

**Toshiro-** 't's about time you called me that...Now to get Kurosaki to do the same -_-"

**Skye-** Aww... but I like calling you Toshi-kun. It's all cute and cuddly

_Skye's Note: Please, do not refer to Toshiro as Toshi-kun, this happens to be our little nickname for him. Thank you!_

**Toshiro-** ...I'm not cute or cuddly :(

**Renji-** *snikers* Toshi-kun

**Smoron-** *snickers too*

**Skye-**... Fine... Hitsugaya-Taicho, hmph. *turns face away*

**Smoron- **Saay...Renji...When are you gonna confess to Rukia?

**Toshiro-** ...Whoa...

**Skye-** Yeah... she tends to be blunt

**Renji-** *blushing* What... what do you mean?

**Smoron-** Oh you KNOW what I mean -_-

**Toshiro- ***listens to conversation, and is glad that it's not about him anymore*

**Renji-** No... No I don't :(

**Smoron-** Uhhh huuuh, sure. Prove that you don't

**Renji-** *looks around and sighs in defeat* Fine...

**Smoron-** Ah HAH!

**Renji- **I don't know... she seems way to interested in Kurosaki... so... I don't know what to do anymore all I can think of is surpassing Kuchiki Taicho

**Smoron-** *sigh* you need to relax! For one, Ichigo is GAY. In case you haven't noticed. I even thought he liked _you_ for a while!

**Skye, Toshiro, and Renji-**...

**Smoron-** Oh don't give me that -_-

**Skye-** Smoronnnnnnnnnn Don't go thinking stuff and thinking it's real

**Smoron-** Eh...?

**Skye-** I mean... can you prove that he's gay

**Smoron-** Yes

**Skye-** Ok then do

**Smoron-** Give me some time to collect evidense though... I mean, it's only fair. Like  
1 - he didn't like looking at Yoruichi naked...DON'T SAY IT'S BECAUSE HE'S "DECENT"  
2 - he's blind to orihime's feelings... i mean, everyone can see that  
so he probably pretends to be stupid so no one knows of his gayness

**Skye-** ... Wow...

**Smoron-** and...*heart* - he loves Grimmjow :P

**Skye-** Oy

**Smoron-** Oy?

**Skye-** Chrysalis is getting to you

**Smoron-** OY! **sings to barricade **No it's nottt! He gave up on girls after Senna died!

**Skye-** ... *sigh* Ignore her

**Smoron-** *dramatically heartbroken*

**Skye-** Whaaat! Sheesh...

**Renji-** Although... I do believe you Smoron...

**Toshiro-** *facepalm*

**Smoron-** THANK YOU :D Victory~~~~

**Renji-** I STILL HAVE A CHANCE! YES!

**Skye** I still don't T_T

**Smoron-** Nyawww Skye. We can dress you up like Karin or something

**Skye-** *Blushes* NO! NOT THAT! I meant I still don't believe you

**Smoron-** Aha :P Well, my intulect is something unbeleivable :P

**Skye-** *laughs* True that *hugs her*

**Smoron-** And my amazing spelling, of course -_-

**Renji-** eh?

**Skye-** yeah...intellect

**Smoron-** Pft, intulect, smintulect

**Skye-** Oh Renji, we're best friend/twins so this is common between us ^.~

**Smoron-** Uh huh Our mom's younger than me though O_O

**Renji-** O.O

**Smoron-** Maybe THAT'S why I'm dishonaed...

**Skye-** Nah. You know I got thinking... do you think Sathyleeny is an artist? coz we all are... to some level.

**Renji-** Eh?

**Smoron-** She's good at drawing roses...and fire.

**Skye-** Yay! Artistic crazy random family! *heart*

**Renji-** Once again... EH?

**Smoron-** whaaat...? We're artistic...is that so wrong?

**Renji-** No.. I'm just confused

**Smoron-** About what? Ren-chan...?

**Toshiro-** Ren-chan? wow...

**Renji-** About this family thing... you don't look alike

**Skye-** We aren't blood related, we just figured we could make this family thing. Oh, and Hitsugaya-taicho we didn't forget about you by the way

**Toshiro-** Pft...

**Skye-** Yeah... let's talk about how we can get you to capture Karin's heart!

**Smoron-** :D

Step One

**Skye-** you could get her a CD of a band she loves!

**Smoron** Go to the Real World. then that :P Hopefully she has good taste...

**Skye-** step three: confess ur love for her!

**Smoron-** Waaaait

**Skye-** Nyawww

**Smoron-** u have to tell her about shinigamis and what not

**Toshiro-** eh? why?

**Skye-** Yeah 'cause she wants to know and

**Toshiro-** Oh.. why cant kurosaki do that? -_-

**Skye-** She's mad at Ichiberry for that very reason. He doesn't tell her anything

**Smoron-** Heh..Ichiberry. get it... cuz...Ichigo means strawberry.. and...ichi...berry

**Renji- **BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Toshiro-** Your all mad -_-

**Renji- **That's a good one *Pat's Smoron's head*

**Smoron-** ^-^ *heart* *hugs Renji*

**Renji:** *smiles at Smoron*

**Toshiro-** So then...? What next..?

**Skye- **Um... confess? No wait... hm...

**Toshiro-** God I can't believe I'm taking tips for YOU people..

**Skye-** Let her ask questions, and you should answer them, and when she's all happy

**Toshiro-** Uh huh

**Skye-** Lean in and kiss her and say "I love you" ^.^

**Smoron-** And play soccer with her

**Skye** Yeah that too

**Smoron-** Annd...Drink coffee :)

**Skye-** Eh?

**Smoron-** And introduce her to teh family. And she'll introduce you to hers.. and...uh...you fight about something or the other... or would you rather her being a shinigami and then you make out with her while drunk?

**Skye-** O.O Smoron. I think that's enough.

**Renji-** Hitsugaya-taicho drunk? Holy shit...

**Skye-** I know right... but it was hot when he was! hehe.

**Toshiro-** Eh? I DON'T DRINK!

**Smoron-** SUUUURE. You have a stach of wine and you know it!

**Toshiro-** ok... drinking No-No!

**Skye-** *laughs* Ok then.

**Smoron-** Sake isn't the only drink, gosh! I mean...

**Skye-** let's stick to my plan...

**Smoron-** I drink! ...Water...

**Renji-** Ahahahah

**Smoron-** :)

**Renji-** Again good one

**Smoron-** Again... *hugs*

**Skye-** Yeah... Hitsugaya-taicho so go to teh human world

**Toshiro-** hn?

**Skye-** Tell her everything

**Toshiro-** Okay...Okay...

**Skye-** Play a game of soccer, let her ask questions and answer them

**Toshiro-** Okay...

**Skye-** And then kiss and confess ^.^ It's a plan of success, oh when she's happy of course

**Toshiro-** Right, right..

**Skye-** If she's not happy don't... coz that'd get you slapped

**Toshiro-** Well...Uh...Thanks... *hugs Skye awkwardly...*

**Skye-** *turns as red as a tomato and faints in his arms*

**Renji-** *snicker*

**Smoron- **:D

**Toshiro- ***still hugging*

**Skye-** *still fainted*

**Renji- **Whoooo Taicho!...And here we thought you liked Karin

**Toshiro- ** Eh? *lets go*

**Skye- ***falls and still unconcious*

**Smoron-** ...Skye...? Hellooooooooooooooo?...

**Skye-** *no response*

**Smoron-** Hey, does anyone else know CPR?

**Kon-** I DO!

**Skye- ***snaps up* I'M OKAY! And, GET AWAY FROM ME!

**Smoron-** It'd be kinda weird for twins to do that to each- HEY! I TOLD YOU TO BUZZ OFF!

**Skye-** *kicks Kon away*

**Kon- ***sobs* nee...san...

**Renji-** *laughing at the entire ordeal*

**Toshiro- ***smirk*

**Smoron-** Kon...Do something funny. You can stay then :D And by funny, I don't mean perverted.

**Kon- **aw...

**Smoron-** Yeah, take it or leave it

**Kon-** *sobs and walks away* Nee-san... these people are so mean to me!

**Smoron-** Your beloved nee-san kicks you too, Stupid. *turns to Renji* Don't worry, she doesn't let that perv molest her :)

**Skye-** So Toshi- I mean Hitsugaya-taicho, go try it out! We'll wait here! Sorta...

**Renji-** I'd kill him if he did.

**Toshiro-** Er...Okay.. *Walks to Senkaimon* Thanks again... *smiles for real*

**Skye-** No prob ^.^

**Smoron- **BYE BYE MINITAICHOOO!

_*Toshiro has now left*_

**Skye-** *faints*

**Renji-** ...You sounded like Gin right there.. oy! You ok there!

**Smoron** Pffftttttttt! Whacha talkin about, Renji?

**Renji-** Wait what's her name again?

**Smoron-** Eh? Who? Is it mah Ran-chan?

**Renji-** Eh? ...What the fuck...?

**Smoron-** Whaaat? You guys couldn't tell? I'm rally Gin in disguise :D Gin, Ichimaru Gin. *says it like a little kid*

**Skye-** *Wakes up* Drop the act Smoron

**Smoron-** But... :( Fine

**Skye-** ^.^

**Renji-** Wow... You know how to control her?

**Smoron-** Oh shut up -_-"

**Skye-** Nah... it's just twin stuff

**Renji-** Eh?

**Smoron-** I'm not Kon that you have to talk like that

**Renji-** Sorry Smoron

**Smoron-** ... :) You will always be forgiven

**Skye-** What about me? *pouts*

**Smoron-** You will be too. Oh, Sorry, I have class soon, I have to go!

**Skye-** aww... kay kay... baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Smoron-** byeee Skyeeeee byeee renji 3  
I'll try and finish up my drawing tomorrow

**Skye-** *laughs*

**Renji-** take ur time

**Smoron-** You said that last time...o.o BYEEEEE

**Skye-** Biiii


End file.
